it countinues
by kissedbynight
Summary: first fanfic! what happenes after one year hades and persphone s marriage and well lets just say...there might be some fluff...enjoy! please review and rate! rated M for adult references, and mind language viewer discretion is advised. D
1. Chapter 1

It countinues

Persephone

One year. It hasn't seemed that long. But today marks the day, I was married to Hades. Was I spending it with him? No! Thank to that damn deal. Six months here, in a prison, and my own mother was the guard. Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Sure Earth had it perks, it warmed my skin, grew life, was filled with never ending life, and death. Hades, I let out a small breath. Maybe, if I asked mother? Why would she agree, Hades kidnapped me, feed me the food of the dead, tricked me into marriage.

`I should at least try. `

Flowers blossomed when I journeyed out to find my beloved mother.

Hades

`For your crimes against man himself, you shall be sent to Tartars. You murderous yelp. ` The man before him palled.

`Sir, I beg for your mercy. `

`If you knew what I want to do you, this is your mercy. `

Two shades came and hulled the weeping man of to his prison, in a decade, he`ll stand before me once more, and pray that he has changed.

`That is all that need to be judged today, my Lord. `

` You're dismissed. ` With a bowing of his head the shade made his retreat.

The months where dragging, I couldn`t tell if it had been a month, or four. The days blurred together now, it was hard to tell the difference. His heart was beating loudly; he could feel the pulsing in his ears. The longing in his chest, the short breaths, the sweaty hands, his cold feet, this always happens when hi think of his wife. I know that she is forbid to come here, and I still have many issues I must deal with.

`Shade! ` I called for one of my many servants

I blue, ghost like creature appeared from nowhere `Sir? `

`I would like you assistance to help me gather things for our Queen. `

I whispered two things I wished for him to gather for me. Reaching for ink, feather, and paper, I started to write a letter to my only love.

Persephone

`Please mother! I'm begging you! `

`The last think I would ever want to hear from your mouth,` she paused shaking her head, `is to her my darling Kore begging to see that man!`

Tears where forming in my eyes, why couldn't mother see, I cared a great deal about

The man she was scolding.

`He`s my husband! I have every right to see him! `

`Not for another two months! `

`Am I interrupting something? ` A male's voice asked.

We turned to see Hermes, messenger to the gods. He looked rather nervous, and scared.

`No, we were just talking about rights. `

`Good, well my business is for the young Queen. `

`Tell me your message, Hermes, `

He pulled a basket from behind his back, `A present from Lord Hades himself. `

My arms reached for the beautiful basket. I felt hot new tears from, he really did care.

Hermes gave one to my mother to; Hades is trying to earn my mothers forgiveness. I left her side; she did not need to know about our personal life. I noticed six vibrant pomegranates', a lovely gown, and a single letter. Carefully, breaking the seal and the parchment, I read the letter.

_Persephone,_

_Words cannot describe how lonely it is with you gone. When you were here, you brought so much love and life. It has all but disappeared in you absence .it's hard to sleep, knowing that you're not coming to bed. It's harder to get out of bed, knowing you're not there. Sometimes I fear that you won't come back to me. I'm pitiful. In all my years in the Underworld, years in war, never have I ever felt as much pain when you left. I wish I could be with you right now; this day is one of t_he most important to me. In case you forgot, _happy anniversary love._

I'm not the only one who misses you, Cerberus is whimpering, just the other day I saw him shed a tear. Three thousand years here, hers never cried. Days, months after your departure, he's crying like a puppy. Chiron send his rearguards, he has missed you to.

I feel very foolish for telling you all this, normally I keep to myself. I will wait until your return my love, where I'll shower you in kisses. We`ll walk in gardens, read my candle light in the library.

With all my heart, and soul, and love to you, my one and only. Until we meet again,

Hades.

p.s. I love you.

He cares that much about me, about us. I felt, my heart swell. My love, I'll surprise you yet. I devious smile was placed upon my face.

Hades

Hidden in the shadows I saw her face burn scarlet, her hands trembled has her read the letter. Demeter watched to, watched her daughter blush for her husband, me. I sighed, my hopes of her forgiving me, are starting to increase, very slowly.

`Mother, my I go visit auntie Hera? `

`Let me read the note first. `

Seeing Persephone blush as she handed her mother the note, oh gosh this was embarrassing, my wife and sister reading the note I wrote for my wife. I won't live this one down. Demeter's eyes were tearing up.

`Mother what's wrong? `

`All these years, I've never seen him open up to anyone. Everyone thinks of him as a cold brute with now honour. But he way he talks to you. ` she paused, `you should feel honoured that he trust`s you so. `

Together they where kneeling in the grass holding each other, each comforting the other. I took my leave, this was their time together.

Persephone

`Very well, but mind your manners Kore. `

`Thank you. `

I ran to the field, hoping Hermes would give me a ride. My long ruby-blond hair flowed behind me.

`Hermes! `

The god turned around, slightly surprised, slightly happy.

`I take it you need a ride to...`

`Hera. `

Gripping the young gods shoulder was slightly awkward, mainly because, he felt too big, nothing like my Hades.

`Hera`

Hera snapped her head up, I must have surprised her.

`Oh Persephone, it's only you! `

`Oh course it's me! `

Her long, elegant arms wrapped around me, after a moment of utter shock flowed threw me, I embraced the older goddess. Tears escaping my eyes for two reasons, one the wife of Zeus, my father, was hugging me. Even though Hera resented all of her husband's, Zeus`s bastard children. Secondly, tears of sorrow, she knew how much I missed my beloved. She wasn't the goddess of marriage for nothing.

`Persephone, you are one of the bravest daughters of my cheating husband. I respect your strength, I would never have the courage to stay from Zeus, not matter what he does, for six months. `

I collapsed, my knees plucking beneath me. I had tears streaming down my face.

`oh Hera, I have no strength at all, I miss him so much, I wish I could be with him every moment.`

Hera knelt down beside me, her face withered in concern. Slowly I reached for my pocket where I pulled the note out; my hand trembled, as I held it out for her to read. I watched her face sadden with every line, by the end she was in tears.

`Oh my dear sweet child, I wish I could change the heart of your mother, but it's been cold, ever since her mortal husband died. `

`I know who he is, he raised me, Zeus never has been, nor will her ever be my father. `

`I that is why you are my favourite, everyone of his children wanted something from him, whoever you did not.' she looked at me, ` he was a good man, he loved you both so much, the Fates where cruel to him, taking his life away before it began.`

Whipping tears from our eyes, and dirt from our gowns we rose from the floor.

`Hera, as much as I need this, I must ask you one thing. `

`And that would be...`

`What should I get Hades for our anniversary? `

Hera laughed, `oh I have a few ideas. `

We linked arms a walked down the hall.

Hades

Two months, since I've scene her face glow scarlet, smelled her hair in the wind, and heard her sing to the flowers. Today was the day I was getting my love back to me. Shades have been working around the clock, polishing silver and hemming dresses. No souls where coming today, this is the one day I would deny my subjects, but they all understood.

The steam from the bath hit my face, and released tension I didn't even know I had.

Cleaning every part of my body, ever inch was covered in soap, well before it was washed of the water. My long black hair went down to my back, and was a huge pain to lather with soap. After what seemed to be hours of scrubbing my hair it was clean, and very tangled. I pulled a towel off the stone selves and wrapped it around my waist. I pulled another towel of the selves, just for my hair. Finally, and hour tell my wife, Persephone, would be home. I dressed in nothing fancy, but flashy so that everyone knew who I was. My black pants, and might night blue shirt with a black cape, my hair was braided and I even wore my silver crest and my two rings. I wonder what she`ll be wearing, I long flowing white dress, a faded green gown held by vines?

`Shade, ready my chariot. `

I felt its presentence disappear. Within moment I heard the whine of my horses, the hooves shaking the earth. I smile crept up my face. Persephone, my love, I am coming.

Persephone

A dark red gown, the shade of the ripest pomegranate seed, formed to my body like a seconded skin. Mother didn't like it. But I don't care, Hades would, I wonder if he would kiss me first, or would I kiss him? I blushed harder when I realized I was thinking about kissing! I could picture Demeter`s face, withering in anger, and revolution. I giggled.

My mother's face was grim, `its time to go, but you can always change your mind, and stay here, with me? `

`Oh mother, I want to leave, I love you, but I love my husband. ` I grabbed my white cape, and my gift to Hades.

I walked hand in hand with my mother to the fielded he first took me in.

Hades

I knew they were all there, Hera and Zeus, Eros, Demeter, a few others that I didn't really care for, I just want one, Persephone. I forced the earth to open, my horses cried into the night sky. That's an entrance they won't soon forget. I called them to a stop before they would trample the god that cursed them to the underworld. Letting the reins fall to the ground as I saw her. A stunning red gown clung to her body, she's tempting me. Her green eyes and long blond hair framed her head, couldn`t help but smile.

Persephone

When his chariot stormed out of the ground, I wanted to run, had I not been held back by my mother I would have. His blue eyes seemed to have been stunned, but his face never showed it, his hair was neatly braided, and his blue shirt and black bants, oh I wanted to say `bye mother, thanks for life, but I'm going to my beloveds' wonder how she would have taken that! I noticed he wore his crest, and his seal, all those I expected, all but the one on his left ring finger, our wedding band.

`Persephone, you don't have to leave, please stay, mother knows what's best. `

She started to walk away with my arm in hers, `no you don't! I will never go with you! I've spent half a year with you already, any more and I'm sure I will go mad. `

Hades

My heart fell out of my chest as I saw Demeter try and pull my wife away from me. Six months was hard, but seeing her being dragged from me when we were supposed to be together. That hurt. My head snapped up when I heard her voice. It wasn't soft like spring, but it was harsh and cold like the underworld. What have I done to her? Her mother looked hear broken, and defeated. When Persephone pulled away from her, I could help but fell pitiful for my sister, I knew what it was like being alone. Then Hera`s voices boomed, even louder then Zeus` ever could.

Hera

`Demeter, you dare defy these two? `

`Yes`

`Demeter, you have gone against your vows, your acceptation to their marriage, and to the deal you made nearly six months ago. `

`I would do it all over again; she has no right to be near him. `

`Mother, how could you! ` Her face darkening in her rage, `he is MY husband, not yours, he is my lover, and my companion, you have no right to keep me with you, spring is over! `

`Demeter, you have shamed us, Persephone, you are still needed, but only for spring, but it is now your choice to stay on Earth for however long you want or need.` Zeus` face was grim, but his eyes know that this was the right thing.

Hera sighed; she knew he would tell her never to speak out to Demeter, for her anger was hurtful.

Hades

`Sister, Do I shame you? `

Her face was paled when she turned to face him.

`Am I that bad of a person, that you would tear everything that has meaning to my life away? `

She opened her mouth, but I cut her off, `Am I doomed to be alone forever? To never feel the warmth of someone's hand in mine? `

`Hades, you choose you fate. I will not have the same for my Kore. `

`Your right I choose it, cause I didn't want any of my siblings' to know the fear and hatred I felt in our fathers stomach, the younger ones barely remember what it felt like, I was awake for most of the time, I felt the emptiness, hurt, pain and utter aloneness.`

I saw three of my siblings, the youngest ones staring at me, like I had admitted to some hinnies' crime. Persephone smiled at me. I continued.

`Demeter, the second last into that hole, and you only remember the darkness, that why you never go near the forests', Hera, you where to young to understand what was going on around you. Hestia was scared and lonely when she woke, that's why we are the closest, cause we both sought comfort in the other, welcoming the darkness into our lives we were in there too long to enjoy the heat or the blinding rays of the sun.`

`Hades-` I cut her off.

`Demeter, did you know where your realm was supposed to be? `

`No, I always thought this was it, it wasn't was it? `

`No, you, Demeter where to be the queen of the underworld, our sister, Hestia, was to be, the harvest goddess, Zeus was to free us all, Hera was to wed. Poseidon was to tame the currents of the great waters and I was destined to die in battle. `

Demeter was shocked, that he could tell. `Brother, why are you telling us this. `

`Because dear sister, I convinced the Fates to take mercy on you and my sister, the Fates agreed to let me rule as Lord of the Underworld. `

`Hades- `

`Sister, I do not want your pity, it is almost dawn, and I have yet to greet my wife like a man coming home from war. `

`Very well, go Persephone. `

Persephone

My love was destined to die' why, what had he done? Why would the Fates be so cruel to him? I don't care; I had him, that's all mattered right now. I ran to his side, when I felt his arms wrap around me, I felt like I was home. His hands ran down, my back, I placed mine on his chest. When one hand grabbed my chin, I almost jumped into his arms. I resisted that urge, but I did go onto my tippy-toes. His lips pressed to mine, shooting electric shockwaves through my body. My hands ran up his chest and tangled in his long hair behind his back. He pulled away first, but I could tell by the look he gave me after, was, _more please?_ I giggled; he had no idea how much more his was getting.

`Good-bye you two.' a huge group of people cried out has we stepped in to his chariot.

Everyone but one, my mother, she didn't even say good-bye. I was a little saddened by this, as any daughter should be. After what she did though, I was a little relived.

`Hades, my love, I've missed you so much! `

Wrapping my arms around him, s ii could feel his cat like body, so I could feel that he was there, not just another one of my dreams.

`Persephone, I have missed you more then you could ever imagine. ``

His arms squeezed me tight against his body.

`Prove it. `

`My love, do not tempt me, anymore then what you already are. `

`How am I tempting you? ` His eye looked deep into my eyes, like I should know what I was doing to him. But the truth is I didn't.

`That dress is beautiful, your eyes stun me, I wish I could do more then hold right now. `

I smiled, `later my love. `

I felt him tense, his eyes looked stunned, his cold hands became damp, he was nervous.

``Persephone, please I beg you, don't tempt me my queen. `` His voice was a low growl.

`Who said I was? `

Hades

What did I do? Demeter I changed your fate. That was my biggest secret, and I just told everyone who should never have even found out about it. I wanted to bury my face in my hands, but Persephone had them locked in a death grip. Never once had regretted

Anything, but telling them that was the worst thing he has ever done to them.

`Hades, is something bothering you? `

`Many things bother me my love. `

Her grip on my hand tightened, `I am your wife, your friend, and partner, you can trust me, life how I trust you. `

`It was supposed to my burden, I never wanted to tell them of a future they did not want. `

`My love, I don't know, who I would be, or who I would be with, I`m glad you changed it.

`You would be Hera`s daughter, she has always been the closest to Demeter, their almost the same, that's why they go for each other's throats all the time. `

`But I still would not have had you. `

`I should be dead. Cut down by my own father's hand, I should not have bargained with the Fates. `

Persephone moved into my lap, my hands still in hers as she brought them up to her heart.

`Hades, your father was cruel, but you're not a monster, you did not make those gods guilty, they did not pity you, they admired your strength, and courage, and loyalty to your loved ones. The Fates knew that you were going to change your destiny within the cosmos. ` She took a few breaths, `Your a hero to them, my mother has given you her respect, my father looked up to you, even Aphrodite herself has felt compassion. Every proud face in that crowed meant a lot to me, because that is my husband, and I love him with all my heart, and I would do the exact same thing, if it meant saving you. `

She had tears streaming down her face. I brought my lips to every one of those tears. Wrapping my arms around, I hugged her close to my body, no way was I letting her leave me.

Persephone

I`ve never seen a god, none the less Hades look so, distraught. Being snuggled in his chest, I could feel the rise and fall of his lungs, and the thundering of his heart pounding in my ear. Something he said earlier wasn't right. He was the eldest of gods, but I always thought Hestia was the first born.

`Hades, isn't Hestia older then you? `

She could hear his laughter, `but age yes that is true, she is eldest, but she kept her youth, so she will always be the youngest, but first born to Kronos and Rhea.`

`Why hasn't she any children, after all she is the goddess of the family hearth? `

`Hestia loves the family, and cooking, but, like me, she was scared of having a lover, or a companion, after the end of the Titan war, both Poseidon, and Apollo asked for her hand, she pleaded with Zeus to let her remain an eternal virgin. And she has never strayed far from where she was needed. `

He spoke with suck gentleness, care for his beloved sister. I felt strangely jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gurls, how I ending the last chapter...well that was bad, I didn't go over it...forgive me! Haha, well, let`s go back to my kind of man, and his wife I am upper jealous of! Hades...xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Persephone

When he talks of his sister, his eyes go glassy, like his remembering some long lost memory, and I am a little jealous. In my heart I know he loves me, and that`s all that matters.

Hades

*flashback*

`Wake up...please? `

My vision was slowly becoming less fuzzy, my head wasn`t as dizzy. My eyes snapped open, everything was dark. Where am I? What am I doing here, where ever here is?

`You're awake! `

`Awake, what do you mean by that strange voice? `

I giggle echoed in this dark, cold place, `I`m not a voice, I`m a girl! `

`A girl? ` What was a girl, and why do I feel like I know this `girl`?

`Yes silly, I`ve been waiting for you to wake up. `

`What do you mean wake up? `

`You`ve been asleep for ten summers. `

Who was this? What did she say I`ve been sleeping for ten summers? What`s going on?

`Who are you? `

`Well I`m Hestia, and I think I`m you sister. `

`You think? `

`Well since we`re both in _His_ stomach, I think that I am. `

`who`s this `his' guy? `

`Our father, swallowed us after birth, I wonder if Mother misses us…` Hestia`s eyes grew distant and sad.

We where swallowed, by our own father, I`ve been asleep for ten years, and I have a sister. What a morning.

`Hestia, what is my name? `

She smiled, `I think you should be called Hades. `

`Hades, I love it! `

*end of flash back*

`Hades? ` Persephone looked at me with worry and distress written on her face.

`Hmm, oh, sorry love I was just thinking about something. `

I ran my hand threw her long strawberry-blond hair. She sighed and melted into my palm.

Persephone

I loud crawl can deep from the throat of Cerberus. He didn't take to kind to the living trespassing in the underworld.

`Down boys. `Hades command rang clear and strong, sending shivers down my own back.

Three, long, soaking tongues _popped_ out of Cerberus` mouth, it`s reptilian like tail was wagging a mile a minute. Cerberus, the blood thirsty, carnivorous three headed dog, guardian of the underworld, was really a soft little puppy. If the mortals knew this they would come down here more often. I giggled.

`Cerberus, did you miss me? `

His reply was a low whimper as he rolled on to his back.

`Do you want a belly rub? `

He barked.

I scratched, itched, and rubbed that massive belly, his eyes rolled to the back of all six of his eye sockets. `Okay big boy, all done. `

He whined.

`Cerberus, don`t you whine, or I won't come back tomorrow. `

Strong arm wrapped themselves around my waist, and I felt his breath, warm on my neck. His kiss was slow, warm, and seductive. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I low moan escaped my mouth, as well as a shaky breath.

`Persephone. ` He whispered in to the nape of my neck

`Hades. ` I whispered back.

`You're covered in dog hair. `.

I looked down, sure enough, not one part of my body wasn't covered in Cerberus` hair.

Hades

`Why don`t I get you home so we can get you clean. `

`Thank you. `

We walked home because she insisted that she didn't want to get hair in the carriage. Not that I minded the walk, it meant more time alone with my stunning wife.

`Hades, can I ask you a favor? `

We where walking up the steps to our palace. `Anything my love. `

`Well, you see, it took to people to get me into this dress…` She blushed scarlet at was she was implying.

`Are you asking me to help you get that dress off? `

`Yes, but you don`t have to, I mean, I could always ask a shade. `

`I`ve been wanting to take your dress off all night, and I will not give a shade the honor of seeing my wife naked. `

Persephone

Oh my word! What have I asked of him, mother would kill me! Hades is going to see me naked, Hera you better be right, this better work.

`Hera and her silly pins. ` Sighed an annoyed Hades.

`I know love, I had to wait for her to put them in. `

I heard him wince a couple of times; he must have pricked his fingers.

`This is the last one, `a small pin dropped into the bowl, `and I do not envy woman, this is a pain to get off. `

I giggled, Hades was ranting to himself now, just wait what he`ll do next.

`Did you get the ties, untied? `

`Ties! `He groaned, and I felt his hand once again working on finding the ties.

My dress fell to the ground, releasing my bare skin to the cold air.

`Hades, it`s been a while, can you escort me to the bathing room? `

A large cloth was wrapped around my mid section, a towel I believe.

`Right this way. `

My arm slip into his arm, and he guided me threw my room to a large pool in the ground big enough for at least four people. But tonight it will be good enough for two.

`Thank you Hades, May I ask you one more thing before you leaves? `

`My love, you can ask me anything you wish. `

`Very well, Hades will you join me for a bath? `

Hades

She. Asked. Me. To. Bath. With. Her. I smiled at her. `If that is what you wish. `

`It is. `

`Then I`d be more than happy to grant you your wish. `

**Okay, okay, I get it! This was shorter then chapter one. But I think that is I can up-date more for you, it`ll have to be 1000 words only, unless I go over…hehe. : O what an ending! Waiting for more HxP? I know I am! R&R.**

**-Kissedbynight **


	3. Chapter 3

**Grate Zeus I haven`t up-dated in ages! What is my issue! *slap my hand* well, who knows maybe I was building up suspense...no I wasn`t I was writing my other stories. Please forgive me! Well I shouldn`t be keeping you any longer from what you have been waiting weeks (?) to read! Sp here we go!**

**Warning...lots of fluff, like I don`t even know where it came from! It just happened! There is so much fluff it might scar your eyes! This is a shorter one...because the next one is gonna be epic!**

**Persephone p.o.v**

The hot water wrapped around my bear skin, like a blanket. Oh, how I've missed hot water. It's a little guilty pleasure, I`ll admit.

Water level went up ad Hades entered. His pale skin could be seen crystal clear in the dark. What would I give to run my hands over his bare chest, terse his scares, to be help in his strong arms. _Stop it Persephone, the time will come!_

`How was your spring my love? `

`It was fine for the first few months, then mother started her old ways again, you know bossing and nagging, and your husband? `

` Way to long, the souls number decreased, which is always a good thing, but I found I have too much time on my hands, with no one to keep me company. `

`Well, we don`t have to worry about that now. `

`Your right. Oh did you enjoy the fruit I sent you? `

`Oh yes, they where lovely. `

We fell into a comfortable silence. Both not knowing what to do or say. Summoning up all my courage, I moved closer to him.

I felt his body sift; as if he was uncomfortable. Resting my head in his shoulder, I breathed in his dark musky scent. I could stay this way forever.

**Hades p.o.v**

Her slender body was beside me, I could feel the rise and fall of her chest. _Why is she doing this to me?_ I'm positive, if I were a mortal, I would have died of a heart attack.

I felt her thin fingers trace old wounds.

`Where did you get this one from? `

I looked where she was tracing, `that one I got when Kronos swallowed my, my arm got caught on one of his teeth, and if you look closely, that scar is a giant bite mark. `

She examined my arm closely, `That must have hurt! `

`I wouldn`t know, his breath but m asleep, when I woke, I was already heeled. `

**(I don`t know if that is true, but its fan fiction, so if yeah don`t like it then please, don`t waste your time.)**

I heard her gasp. Looking down at her, her green eye where wide, and her hand was shaking; she was looking at the scar that went across my heart, to the lower end of my torso.

`Who did that to you? `

`My wonderful father, he meant for the kill, but my deal with the Fates changed that, this is my signature to pay. `

She moved closer in, `Hades, if we were ever to have children, I know that you will never be a cruel monster like your father. `

Children, in the underworld? That was a fate worse than death.

`Persephone, I don`t know if we could even have children. `

**Persephone p.o.v**

He actually wanted to talk about children? I wanted to squeal with joy! He is a kind loving husband, and I know he will be the best father!

`Hades, why don`t you think we can`t have children? `

`I`m not saying we can`t, I`m saying, I don`t know if I can, being the god of death. ` **(That is true! Hades is the god of death and lord of the underworld. The pray to him at funerals! Ha! In your face! Not really, I'm a peace keeping hippy, with a temper!) **

`But I am the goddess of spring, and I bring life to everything I touch. `

I heard him gulp, as I ran my hands over his body.

`Please, my love, you must stop. `

`What if I refuse? `

His mouth pressed against mine, still gentle, but aggrieve at the same time, showing his passion, and his deepest desire.

Sifting my body so I sat on his lap, his hands moved to my hips; I dug my nails into his shoulder.

In a moment he swept me out of the tub; walking down the cold stone floor to our room. He threw me on to the bed; within seconds his mouth was traveling along my neck; while my hands explored as freely as the wished.

**Short chapter, less than a 1,000 I know. But I think I left of at a great spot! Lot of fluff eh?**

**Anyway, please review! I like reading `em!**

**Have a great weekend!**

**-Kissedbynight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did you all enjoy the last chapter? I know I did! No remember to review, it`s important.**

**This chapter is going to have some loss ends, and will make you start chewing on your nails. Sorry! **

**Persephone`s p.o.v**

Curling my toes as I starched; I replayed the events of last night. Soft gentle lips caressing my body, strong hands roaming every curve on my body. Our bodies tangled in the sheets, endless whispers and sounds echoed in the black walls. Smouldering black blue eyes where the last thing I saw before I gave in to sleep.

I was on my side, facing away from Hades, but pressed close to it, I could feel his chest rise and fall. I feel his toned arms where wrapped around my waist. I felt his breath on my shoulder. I felt his lips press themselves to my nape of my neck.

"You know I could get used to waking like this. "

His laugh was muffled, but rang clear in my ears.

"Good morning love. "

Rolling over so I can see his face, I laugh as I see half closed eye lids; clearly he was just waking up. Running my fingers along his bare chest, every defined line, ever scar; memorizing it, for future encounters like this in the not so distant future.

"What's the plan today?"

"Well, let`s start with breakfast. "

I pouted a bit, I didn`t want to leave our bed. I didn`t want to walk on the cold stone floor. I was warm and cozy right where I am.

**Hades` p.o.v**

Last night, I gave into temptation. It was worth it, to feel her hands knot in my hair. To have her body against mine, to have her eye twinkle has I kissed her, and shine in the darkest place in the underworld.

When I look at her face, contemplating whether to get out of bed, or start the day; I wanted to laugh.

Her face was shrivelled in disgust by the thought of the cold floor, or food, I did not know.

"Do we have to leave? "

"You don`t, I will go get you some breakfast, what would you like. "

Her eyes lit up, and she smiled.

"Hmm, how about toast and eggs? "

Pulling up some loss, baggy black pants, I gave her a little bow,

"Coming right up my Queen. "

Using my `gifts` I dissolved into darkness; or a smoky shadow, I vanished from the room.

**Persephone `s p.o.v**

Months have come and gone. I can feel the earth warming. Spring is coming. I didn`t want to face my mother, or any of the other Gods for that matter; especially in my current condition and all. What would Hera say? Would she be proud? Will Aphrodite give a knowing glance? Will Eros smile in triumph? Speaking of Eros, I should bring a poky stick; I still haven`t gotten over him shooting my husband with his bloody arrows.

"Cerberus, watch where your drooling! "

The three headed dog from hell titled all three heads to the right side of his body, their tongues hanging out the side of their mouths. What a pathetic dog for such a cruel land.

"Care to walk me my dear friends? "

Walking along the river of the Styx, I have time to think once more.

**Hades p.o.v**

Where could that girl get to? She wasn`t in the gardens, or the fields so where in Zeus's name is she?

_BARK! BARK! BARK!_

That is a strange bark that Cerberus just let out. It wasn't the growl, or the threatening snarling, it was playful. Why on earth...Persephone. I should have known, she`s always with that mutt.

Appearing from the shadows, I saw my beautiful wife playing hid and seek with monster dog. She`s breaking him. Just like how she broke me, ahh how the mighty have fallen.

`My love, you will be late for spring. `

She turned to me, her green eyes sparkled with new life and a smile that out shone Apollo`s brightest sun.

`I don`t want to go back, it`s too soon. `Her lip pouted.

`Do you want me to bring you back this time? `

`If I must go, then I would want you to come, Hermes isn`t the one I wish to cling to at any given moment. `

Hermes, one of my favourite nephew`s, and biggest envy. He held on to my wife before.

`Then we must leave know, before the send someone down here. `

**Demeter's p.o.v**

For six months, I have grown bitter, angry, no; ferrous. I let the earth turn cold and barren as my heart hardened with ice. Other`s glare, and judge; but why should they? They never once cared for the children. They will see that what I have done is justified when the care more about their family then their pride. Then I shall have the last laugh.

The sun got lower, till you could barely see it over the horizon. It`s getting late, and they still aren`t here. If Hades touched her, I will kill him...no I would send him into the hell he rules; Tartarus.

`Demeter, relax, I`m sure they will be here in moments. `

`Mother, it`s not your child. `

`Yes he is, and she is grad child, in case you forgot. `

`Rhea, come tell us stories. `

My mother's hand left my shoulder as she joined a group of drunken gods and goddesses.

That's when I saw it, the cloud of black smoke dancing in the shadows; they're here.

Pushing my way through the crowd that was forming I saw my daughter. Her back was to me, but I knew it was her. Her long red-blonde hair was longer then last I saw. He dress was rather low in the back.

My eyes widened as she turned to face me, she had that glow, and the smile. And the belly.

`Hello mother. ` Her eyes glared.

`You...your...YOU! ` My eyes were on Hades now.

**And that chapter is done! What will happen next! Tune in next week! Don`t forget to review...or I'll cry, and make the story a sad one!**


	5. authors note1

**Before I forget...the internet played me for a fool! Soooooo...I was wrong, Hades is not the god of death. Sadly.**

**So blame the internet for the confusion!**

**-Kissedbynight**


	6. Chapter 5

***warning-you need a tissue for this chapter. **_** Can't say anything, or I`ll give it away but it has a very sad ending!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

**Persephone`s p.o.v**

`Mother, clam down! `

Demeter's normal calm, passive nature melted in a livid rage, her eyes where glowing red and her hair stood on end, moving wildly around her face.

`Why should I calm down? That scoundrel raped you! Didn`t he! `

`MOTHER! My husband, who I am married to, did not rape me, and for you to say such a thing is a horrid accusation. `

I had no indentation of going to my mother, especially after that. Who does she think she is? To actually say such a thing out loud! It was rude, disrespectful, and arrogant, I would be ashamed of just saying it! The nerve of that woman!

`Demeter, why would you say such a thing? ` Hare turned to me, and gave a warm hearted smile, `that is your daughter, you should be proud you have a grandchild. `

`How can I be proud, if that vile man is the father? `

I felt Hades wince; he loved his family, and it hurt him terribly to hear what his sister; my mother, said about him.

`That man is our brother, he looked after us, and he kept us safe. He has never once raised a hand to any one of us, and you think that Hades raped his wife? `

`Enough, if you want to talk about me, then please do so, but I wish to not hear a word. `

Hades expression changed from calm and playful, to pure hatred in seconds. His eyes darkened, his back straightened, his fist where clutched at the side of his body. I hated seeing him like this; broke my heart.

`Hades, please don`t leave me alone. `

His eyes changed into the blue I have come to love.

`Your wish is my command. `

`Well it`s my wish for you to leave, so get on that. `

Way to ruin a moment. Is there anything that she won`t do to keep us apart?

`I was not talking to you Demeter; I was talking to my wife. `

`HADES DEAR BROTHER! `

`Hello Zeus. `

`I was just going to summon you, we have much to talk about, come, let`s walk. `

**Hades p.o.v**

I hate it when he does this to me. He never once understood what I felt like when he summoned me, but today of all days.

I heard Persephone giggle as I was being dragged down a corridor.

`Zeus, if you fancy that arm, then I would take it off. `

`Hades, why must you always be like that? `He said as his grip loosened on my shoulder.

`Because, it`s in my nature. `

Moments pasted, we where both quite.

`Hades, I need a favour. `

`I'm not returning an old lover; it's not a pretty sight. `

`No, no, it's not that, Hera would send them right back anyways. `

What does he want? He`s the King of all Gods for crying out loud, he can have anything he wants!

`Then, why do you need? `

`There is a funny story to this really, but I shall save it for a rainy day, `he started twirling his thumbs together, ` Poseidon, got himself into some trouble, and Athena got angry, and I was wondering if you would, um, consider-`

`Spit it out already, I don't have all day! `

`If you will keep Poseidon's cursed lover in the Underworld? `

` I will grant her stay, for two months, not a day later, until then I would suggest finding her a place where the mortals shall not find her. `

**Persephone`s p.o.v**

While I talked to Athena, and Atrimis about names, and stories of the past six months, while my mother argued with Hera.

Atrimis loved telling stories of the hunt, and wild creatures yet to track down, like the white stag.

Athena would entrance us with knowledge from far off places.

"THAT`S ENOUGH!"

Every face in the crowded hall turned to see Zeus in his electrifying rage. Whereas Hades leaning against the door way in his calm and collective self.

"We all gathered here to celebrate our beloved Persephone`s return, and this should be a joyous occasion; she is becoming a mother. ` Glaring down at the other gods, `and all of you people are fighting with each other, what kind of welcome is this! "

Everyone looked down at their feet, clearly ashamed of their actions.

"Well let`s enjoy the rest of the evening then, let`s celebrate! `I called out to lighten the mood.

It must of work, because I remember dancing with my husband, and talking to friends here and there.

When I was tired, Hades brought me to my mother's house, and kissed me good-bye. Then I slowly drifted to sleep, with a smile on my face.

**Demeter`s p.o.v**

I watched them leave the party early; so of course I fallowed them. I looked threw her bedroom window to see their final moments together. He would brush the hair from her face, run his thumb across her check; and she would melt into his hand. He kissed he, more then I wanted to see. He closed his eyes as she changed into her evening wear. The cuddled before she fell to sleep in his arms. With a small peck to her forehead, her pulled the covers over her body, and vanished. Those two make me sick.

Walking on my toes into her room, I look down and see my darling Kore, my baby girl. A child.

"Mommy knows what's best. "

I place my hands on her round stomach, feeling a kick from the life growing inside of my baby. Kore moved at the kick.

If I can stop life in earth, then I can stop life in the womb.

I felt its heart beat pounding in my hand, it kept kicking it's mother, I saw tears flow down my daughter`s cheek. Then, it all stopped.

**Ahh! That was horrid! I`m crying...and I wrote it! That was so painful! What's going to happen next? Will the child live? So many questions!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Did you guys see how many reviews I got last chapter! That's more than any I have got with all the other chapters combined! Thank you to all those Demeter Haters! Keep on leaving reviews like that! And don't forget to look on my favourites for the story I`m helping co-write "fate in the blacksmiths hands"! Review on that one to! Okay know enjoy, and love Hades even more!**

Call it what you may, parental instincts, whatever, but I knew something was happening, something bad. I snapped my eyes open, and saw my mother's hands over my womb, her eyes where burning a dark green, and she was speaking under her breath.

"Sleep child, return to your disgraceful father oh yours. "

My eyes widened, mother wouldn`t; no, she couldn`t, she couldn`t kill an unborn child, could she?

"MOTHER, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

My mother gasped as she jumped up and faced me, her eyes wide with fear.

"What are doing up, shouldn`t you be sleeping? "

"No, I was rudely awoken by my child kicked me, and what are doing mother? "

"Me? Why do you think I was doing something? "

"Oh I don`t know, maybe the fact that you had your hands on my womb, and where chatting? "

"I was only doing it for you, because I love you, and don`t want any harm coming to my baby girl. "

"WHAT WHERE YOU DOING!"

He eyes flashed back into the darkest green; it was like when Hades eyes blazed with the dark blue fire, but just green.

"that monstrosity you call a child, has no right to live among the living, and it should not have the honour to step foot on its soil, so I was simply sending that thing back to where it belonged, in the fiery compounds of hell, where he will never see the light of day," her eyes became the paler eyes that I had grown up with, "It should have the honour of staying with his low life father. "

Her words echoed in my brain; she just tried to kill my baby. Great Zeus! My mother; who gave birth to me out of wedlock, raised me all my life to love all life forms big or small; just tried to kill me baby. It felt like the room was spinning, who could she do this? It was her grandchild!

"Hades..." I needed my husband more than ever right now.

"He can`t hear you! "

I felt panic run through my veins, she was right, nor can he see me. I felt the panic get replaced by adrenalin.

"Your right mother, he can`t, right now! "

I ran, as far, and as fast as my feet could carry me. I had to find help, I had to find Hades.

`Persephone, is that you?"

`Hermes, I need your help! "

**Hades` p.o.v**

"Uncle!"

I turn to see Hermes flying like there was no tomorrow.

"Hermes, what's wrong? "

The young god put his hands on his knee`s trying extremely hard to catch his breath.

"Persephone, Baby, Danger!" Where the only words I heard from his message, before my anger, and anxiety level increased.

"Hermes, rest here before you travel again, remember, no food!"

I left my dark fortress, to the golden city of Olympus.

I head people gasp, and saw them cower in fear; for my hatred was legendary among the gods, titans, and mortals alike.

"WHERE IS SHE?" My voice boomed in the halls of Olympus.

"HADES!"

Persephone ran into me she had tear stained checks, and swallow eyes. She brought me to the floor, crying against my shoulder, it was all I could do was hold her to my chest. My anger was building, who had done this to my love, to my wife; whoever it was, was going to pay.

"Mother, didn`t approve of our child, and tried to kill it while I slept. "

He words hit me to the very core. All this time I`ve been trying to earn back trust with my sister, so we could have the relationship we once had, but after this event, I don`t want her anywhere near my family.

"WHAT!"

"Hades, you have to talk to her."

"I`ll do more than talk to her, I can guarantee you that much!"

**Demeter p.o.v**

How dare that child just run off like that? Did she not know who I am? I am her mother for Zeus` sake! She cannot hide from me; I will search all the heavens and the earth to find her! I have done it once, and I`ll do it all over again if I have to.

"Persephone, come here child, is this how you treat your mother after being gone for six months?"

"You will not speak to her, you will speak with me! "

"Oh and who is that? " Not bothering to turn around to see who it was.

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and Husband to your daughter!" His cold voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hades..."I turn and saw the dark lord towering over me.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of me.

**Hades` p.o.v**

The disgrace of a goddess looked up and my towering body.

"You tried to kill my child!"

"That thing is not a child, it was a mistake! "

I was taken aback, she just insulted my family.

"You call yourself a mother, you are a disgrace to every mother figure there is!"

"And you're the uncle everyone wants!"

That was a hit close to home, she still believed I raped her daughter, and stole her childhood. She wants fear, well I`ll give it to her!

I summoned the earth to open, the fire to erupt from the crack in the earth, and Cerberuses bright glowing eyes stared her down, and his shown white against the darkness of the Underworld. His growls cause the surface world to shake.

"Cerberus, come. "

One foot at a time, my pet emerged from his home.

Demeter's eyes widen as she saw the guardian of the gates of hell stand before her.

Thankfully one of my shades feed Cerberus a raw steak, not it still had blood dripping down its muzzle.

"This mean lady tried to hurt out family. "

Cerberuses tail hisses in outrage, and all three heads lowed, his ears flatting into his head.

"Now, what shall we do about that? "

**Over a thousand words without my little notes! Any ideas on what should happen? And thanks go out to all my fans, and only cool people leave reviews...so if you want to be cool, you better leave one!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Everyone ready for some Demeter beat down time? I know I am, and if your not, then thats your own loss! Tell me what you think! **

Demeter`s P.o.v

He wouldn`t kill me, would he? We are family after all. Then again, he is the cold hearted, ruthless ruler of the underworld. He could make a grow man cower and beg for his mother. He was a force to be reckoned with, then again, so am I. and life always triumphs over death.

"You can`t kill me Hades."

"Your right, I can't, but they can." His lips twitched upwards.

I turn my head towards Cerberus, but he wasn`t even looking at me.

Black smoke danced in the wind as it emerged from the darkest pits of hell, what are these creatures, is Hades summoning all of his hellish people to intimidate me?

"We could kill her; a goddess` life would be a wonderful addition to our collection."

"We have killed a goddess."

"We will soon have her to our collection."

The Fates, they have come to end my life why?

"Why did you `kill` me?"

"You stupid girl, we did not kill you, we made you mortal." Their voices spoke together, showing their power.

Mortal, no, that was a fate worse the death, I will never have flowers blossoming in my footsteps, and I will never feel the feeling of the earth flowing thru my veins, all because I was mortal. At least with death, I become part of the earth and my soul lives on in the Underworld.

"Who will care for the earth now that I am gone?"

"A child, from the earth it`s self, one we crafted with our own hands."

"She will earths new mother."

"And carry on what you neglected."

Just like that they were gone, leaving a small part of burnt grass behind.

"You heard your punishment from the fates, now it's time you heard mine."

Hades p.o.v

Demeter looked like she was a lifeless shell of a once proud human, but that is her price to pay. The Fates where kinder to her then what I would have, and hearing their words calmed me down a little.

"What more can you take from me, first my daughter, then my immortality, what next?"

Her words stung, even after all she did, she was still my little sister, one I swore to protect.

"I will not be giving the punishment."

I grabbed her hand, and let the fire of my soul burn at her flesh, leaving a burn of the Underworld crest on her palm, with a trail fire wrapping around her writs.

Leaving behind a scar, and a warning, "You have been marked with the Underworld crest, and when you die, you soul will be judged, not by me, but by your daughter."

With that, I sent home Cerberus, and closed the entrance to my home.

"Good-bye, Demeter."

I vanished in a cloud of smoke, not looking back or flinching when I heard her cries.

Persephone`s p.o.v

I was growing restless, where is he? I need him, more than anything else, I need my husband.

"I can see him now child."

Hera`s hand where rubbing my back as I leaned against one of the pillars. Why couldn`t she be my mother? Why did the Fates be so cruel and make me the daughter of that horrid person.

"Persephone..."

Creating a protective barrier, Hades arms wrapped around my waist. I turned into his shoulder clinging to his robes.

"What happened to Demeter?"

Every word of Hades confrontation with my mother echoed in my ears. I was finally free from her the agreement she made was history, I didn`t have to come back unless I wanted to! The Fates have been to kind me; I take back what I said about them before.

"Hades, can we go home now?"

"Certainly my love, let's just say good-bye and be on our way."

It felt good to be wrapped in the darkness once again; it was almost like a security blanket. It's only been a day and I already miss the Underworld. Hades still had me in his arms, refusing to let me go for minuet.

"It`s good to be home." I snuggled deeper into his chest.

"It`s good to have you home."

I heard our bedroom door open, yet his hands never left my body. He must have had a shade open it.

I felt our mattress dip down as he placed me on it; I snuggled deep into the covers, waiting for sleep to get me.

The sound of clothing dropping to the floor made me turn my head towards my husband. His chest, full of scars, called for me, I needed his touch I need him more than ever.

"Come to bed husband."

"You wish is my command."

Once more the bed dipped as his weight was added. Slightly disappointed I realized he had his pants on, but as long as he was here, I wasn`t going to complain, plus, he didn`t have a shirt on, so I guess I get a little of what I wanted.

I snuggled into him and he draped his arm across my waist, while using his other arm as I pillow, I felt sleep knocking on my door step.

"Good night, my two angles."

**Done. Well this chapter at least, the end, was suckish, I think anyways, but let me know people!**

**And for the seven people who reviewed on chapter six...well, good for you, and thanks for the encouragement! More reviews like that, and I might even up-date more!**


	9. Chapter 8

**…So, I love you all! And I know, I have put this story off way to much! But, this chapter will be a very cute part, a little filler for whats to come. Anyways, My new laptop does not have word…so yes, spelling, and grammer will be in issue, so just let me know if you find any. Another thing, this might be one the last up-date's for two and a half months, for I am leaving Febuary 24th. But I will try, to up-date before I leave. TODAY WAS MY LAST FINAL!...now I have work every afternoon…joy. Enjoy…(I really hope I am not missing anything…. :s)**

"Hades my love, come, she is moving!"

These past few weeks, the baby has started moving around, and even if it causing me great discomfort, I still laugh, cause whenever Hades tries to feel his child, all movement stops, as if she is playing with her father already. Of course Hades does not see it that way; he strongly believes his child hates him, and that thought is making him miserable. He questions himself daily, will he be a good father, and will he end up like his father or his like his brothers? I know he is going to make the best father any child could ever dream of having, I just wish he could see it to.

"Is he really?"

We didn't know what the sex of out child was going to be, so we made a gamble of sorts, I think the bade is a girl, were as he thinks the baby is a boy, which I find a ridiculous thought all on its own, but to each their own.

"Yes, here, come feel."

I watched as he crossed the room, to where I was sitting, and he rested his hand upon my swollen belly, and I saw the little shred of hope in his eyes that he might feel our child. But, like countless times before, the kicking stopped just as Hades placed his hand upon me.

"Hades…"

"I know the child is there, but, whenever I try to feel him, he goes still, like he is hiding his presence from me, like he doesn't want me know he is there." He dropped his hand with a saddened sigh, "Like he wishes I wasn't his father…"

"Don't say that, you know that's not true, she loves you, she just doesn't know you yet, here," I moved over so he could sit with me on the day bed, "talk with her, and get to know her."

Hades p.o.v

My wife, lovely as ever, must be crazy, talking with an unborn child that is impossible. My love Persephone laughed, maybe because of the expression on my face, or about having her idea of talking to the child.

"Hades, I sing to her every day, that is how we have connected, besides the obvious way, just try, humor me husband."

Talking my place beside her, I replaced my palm upon her middle, "Are you sure this will work?"

"No, but it's worth a try." She said as she snuggled into my side.

"Were to start, I am the eldest Olympian God, I have blue eyes, black hair, much like my father did in his youth, so I am told by my mother, for I never knew my father, and for that, I am grateful." I paused, not known how to continue, "He wasn't a man that I would have looked up for, he was cruel, evil, and the most vile man ever to walk upon the heaven, he swallowed me, along with all my brothers and sisters upon our birth, all but one, Zeus, king of all Gods, he is the reason why we, you uncles and aunts are free today, and that is the only reason why I put up with that uncle (grandfather) of yours."

I glace down at my wife, to see her sleeping, I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You're mother, is…was the daughter of a beloved sister of mine, and we will tell you all about her when you are older, but your mother, was hidden from gods and mortal alike in a meadow, that is very close the entrance of the Underworld, and I only happened to glace at your mothers way when Zeus summoned me." I paused, "She danced in the streams, with wild flowers in her braided hair, nymphs danced around her, and I knew, I had fallen in love, something I never thought I, Hades Lord of the Underworld, could ever do."

"Apparently, the reason why I was summoned to that wretched place was because my brother, had a heart for once, but in all honesty, I think it was Hera you caught him, again, and this was his way of making up to her. Zeus thought I was lonely down in the Underworld, and in all honesty, I never thought about having someone to share my domain, and life with I was always busy working, and making sure that those sentenced to Tartaros remained there. That was, until this morning, when I saw the maiden of my dreams dance across that meadow, so I told Zeus, and he laughed, saying that her name was Kore, Demeter's daughter, the one that no man has ever seen, he gave me his blessing to court your mother, but I was never to make myself known to her mother, your grandmother."

"I would wear my helm of invisibility, and watch, and it seemed when her mother was away, Kore would run into the dark forest, where nymphs were too cowardly to venture, and that is where our courting began. For you see, I revealed myself before she entered the woods, and sat by a tall willow she passed every time she ran into the forest, hoping that she will see me, and be brave, or curious enough to creep closer to me. She stopped and hid behind a tree when I came into her view, I waited, and after a few moments, I closed my eyes and evened my breathing, hoping to give off the impression I was sleeping, and it worked, I heard the crunch of the leaves under her feet, and the small intakes of breath. She was close, examining my face, I felt her finger reach out and touch the hair along my checks, and she touched my chin.-"

*flash back*

"If you think I am asleep young maiden, you are sadly mistaken."

I head a gasp, and the rustle of leaves. She has retreated, no, I had to stop her!

"Please, I didn't mean to frighten you, I mean no harm."

I voice called out from one of the surrounding trees, "Then why to care around armor, only warriors carry armor."

"I am a warrior, but I haven't been one for a very, very long time, I carry it around, because this armor helps me."

Her head popped out from behind a tree, "I thought warriors depended on weapons, not armor, so where is your weapon?"

I laughed, "So many questions, my weapon, if my mind, for it is sharper than any blade, in my day, a warrior was nothing if he was unprotected, that is why I wear this, this protects me, and my weapon."

She came into to view, and walked towards me, "I would like to learn more, will you teach me, my mother hates it when I ask a question, that is why I ask so many when I am given the chance."

I sit down once again, "Ask away, fair maiden."

She sat beside me, knees bent under her, and an egger smile, "Alright, well, first off, my name is Kore, and I would love it if I knew yours."

"Remember, people are judged before they have a chance to show who they are, so for now, call me Aidoneus."

*end flash back*

"And that is how our love came to be…"

He felt something on his hand, first he thought it was just his imagination, but when it happened, not once, but two more time, he looked at his hand, which was resting on his wife's belly, the baby kicked, it moved! I felt a tear well up in my eye, maybe I could be a father…

**Review! Cause you want to know more! Yeah!**


End file.
